


It's called being in love, Honey.

by Misplay_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misplay_101/pseuds/Misplay_101
Summary: Nathaniel talks to his Godmother about his best friend, and asks why his heart freaks around him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's called being in love, Honey.

Nathaniel was on his way home after just getting done with the last panel for their comic, his hands ached and his eyes were droopy. Yet he still needed to do one more thing.

"Ven!" He called out as he walked into the door, his hand rested on the doorknob once he shut the door. 

"Yeah?" Marven called from the kitchen, most likely baking something.  
"I need to talk to you.." He answered, talking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen.

"Uh oh, Did i do something?" She shivered remembering how viscous the boy gets when mad.

"What? No. I just have a question." He rolled his eyes and took of his jacket, tossing it over a chair as he watched Marven put a tray of cookies in the oven.

"Alright, Ask away Child." She caped her hands together and leaned on the counter, looking at the nervous boy.

"Um why does my face flush..when they're near? Why does my heart hurt when i see them in pain? Why does it pain me to see them around someone i hate-" He was going to go on and on, but the face Marven made, made him stop.

"Honey..Does your heart race when close to them? Does your head spin when they slightly touch you?" She asked, her eyes had stars and she was celebrating in her head, 'He's finally in love! Are you seeing this L-' Her thoughts were interrupted from Nathaniel coughing.

"Stop looking at me like that, weirdo."

"Sorry, but answer already punk." She laughed and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen island.

"Well..yeah." He turned his head away from the squealing girl, 'why must she make everything so difficult.'

"Darling! You're in love, what's their name?" She asked with a smile.

"Marc Anciel." He covered his mouth immediately, he didn't mean to say his name, why'd he blab it out? He wasn't talking about marc..right?

"Nice name, Hm..Nathaniel Anciel, sounds perfect! Or Marc kurtzberg? Wow, lucky guys your names sound great both ways." She laughed once she saw Nathaniel's blushed face.

"Alright I'll leave you alone now, go freshen up. You can have some cookies after." She waved him off and smiled as she got her frosting ready.

~.~

Nathaniel walked to school the next day, he was nervous. The woman he trusted most just told him he was in love with his best friend? He didn't find it hard to believe after all, Marc was very hard to ignore. His eyes looked like emeralds and shined brightly in the sun, almost irresistible to look at, almost like Marc's face-

"Nath! Before school starts i need to give you something." Marc ran up to the boy from behind him, his perfect smile made Nathaniel blush at the sight.

"Oh..Sure." He couldn't help but smile back at the boy.

"Great! Here, I have to go. Bye Bye Nathaniel!" They boy shoved a small box in his hands before running off.

He couldn't help but wonder if Marven was right, 'Maybe i am in love with him.'


End file.
